


Calls of The Guilty Tasters

by Mischiefkingwinkyface



Series: Original Work - Tasters [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Angels vs. Demons, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Demons, Disabled Character, Healthy Relationships, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Medical, Medical Procedures, Multi, POV Multiple, extracts, neurodivergent characters, taster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefkingwinkyface/pseuds/Mischiefkingwinkyface
Summary: Rebekah was taught that demons are below angels. She was taught that they would kill her given half a chance. She was taught that the angels were winning the war. She always tried to believe what she was told. Then she was bleeding out on the battlefield and knew she had been lied to.There were never any orders for demons, only the need to survive each attack. All Cyrek knew was that they only ever had two options: defend themselves or die. That is, until he saw an angel left out in the rain and decided they had more options than he first thought.Taster chapters for my debut novel! The entire thing is available on Amazon, and is published under the name Eden Selvedge. The POV character will be the chapter title.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Original Work - Tasters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117748
Kudos: 1





	Calls of The Guilty Tasters

There was a time when I couldn’t remember the end, but I remembered the beginning. It is hardwired into us that some things come naturally when you first wake up.

Those instincts didn’t quite come naturally to me, leaving me to flounder for a while before nature helped me along. It became a bit of a trend after a while, my horrible luck, but I never minded it.

It still felt wrong when I first opened my eyes surrounded by faces. Each one stared on with expressions I couldn’t make out.

“What’s your name?” One asked.

“Why is there two of them this time?” Another said, just before the rest started pilling on.

“Do you think they’ll remember Earth?”

“They look similar?”

“Do you think they were together before?”

Question after question. I understood every word but couldn’t grasp the meanings. The voices flowed around me until I felt tears welling in my eyes. Nothing made sense except the ache in my neck. Every time I tried to reach back for a memory, all I got was nothing.

I was on a bed, that much I could recognise. That bed was in a row of beds and a woman was sitting up next to me. Her eyes met mine, pitch black with a deep, but somehow not dark, blue sclera. When she opened her mouth to speak, a number of other voices overrode whatever she had wanted to say.

All I wanted was for them to be quiet for a little while.

Even the quiet felt too loud.

Walls painted with gentle colours and the feeling of fabric against my skin. Footsteps and voices. The smell of alcohol and antiseptic.

Someone spoke, then another, and another, and another. It wouldn’t stop.

Sight and sound ran rings around me until I was dizzy, and I thought it would never end.

“The lot of you can back off!” The words came out clipped, barked by a gruff voice. “Give the poor lad and lady their space before one of ‘em starts swinging. Wouldn’t be the first time either.”

A man with sheared grey hair and a beard pushed through the crowd to stand between me and the woman.

She looked to me again for a little while, looking more lucid than I felt. Then she spoke, before me and with more confidence than I would have thought possible,

“My name’s Zarrar.”

The man smiled at her, showing off the wrinkles around his eyes.

“I’m Geoffrey. The rest of this lot will clear off when they get bored, don’t you worry.” Geoffrey’s eyes snapped to me. “What about you, lad? Got a name?”

When I’d reached for one it didn’t seem to be there. I felt so empty, like something was missing.

“No name,” I’d whispered, just to be corrected.

“Not yet.”

He laid a hand on my shoulder and I was flooded with everything beneath his surface. Hope and anger mixed together into something completely new and the dull twinge in his shoulder felt more like a ghost than the real thing. It took my breath away the first time I felt someone else’s being seep into mine that same way, but I somehow knew I would be able to handle it. It just felt right.

It would be little more than seventy years before I started to truly understand my place among them.

Seventy years may sound like a long time to spend in the dark, but it was time well spent. Little did I know that it wouldn’t be my family that would bring me into the light.


End file.
